The paranormal Twenties: Episode 1
by otomatapeia
Summary: A rip in the space time continuum has caused characters from fiction to randomly teleport to our world...in the 20s.


The paranormal twenties

By ole Merrill

**Note: **since this is a fan work, I do not own any material that may appear in this series.

Prologue

The year is 1919. The Great War is over. The Tsarist Empire has been overthrown by the Bolsheviks and a civil war still rages between the red and white forces. Ireland has started a mass revolt against Great Britain. Mexico's long revolution is almost close to an end. The treaty of Versailles has disabled Germany's military. Street fights between communist and right wing nationalist forces have now become common in Germany and Italy. China is plagued by warlords, leaving the KMT government weak. The United States government has passed a prohibition which has outlawed alcohol, creating a new business for gangsters and bootleggers. A red scare has plagued the United States, as Anarchist bombings, race riots, and mass worker strikes litter the entire country in a state of fear and paranoia. The new Ku Klux Klan has gained a large following in the south and has been terrorizing and oppressing minorities.

Now let's move on to the fantastic stuff, shall we? A rip in both the multiverse and the space time continuum has caused elements and organisms from other dimensions to enter our world during The Roaring Twenties. This has attracted the attention of the most mysterious and elusive man in all of the multiverse to investigate, the 11th Doctor. The Doctor has traveled back to 1919 to meets J Edger Hoover, head of the Bureau of investigation. The Doctor tells him about the situation, but of course he doesn't believe him, so he takes him in the TARDIS and shows him what is going on with images of portal storms over the earth. Hoover finally listens to him and tells the president about it. The Doctor then discovers that evil beings from different worlds are now terrorizing the earth of the Roaring Twenties. With the permission from Washington, the doctor goes around the world recruiting beings that have materialized into the world of The Roaring Twenties in order to make an army that will repel this interdimensional invasion and save the world.

**Episode one: Were Recruiting **

**Chapter 1: **

January 4th 1919, Providence, Rhode Island

The night was as black as coal on the New England night sky, the only other color was the fare moon, already full, it was. The city streets were abundant with streams of Model Ts and As, and on the side angle, people were getting used to crossing by the new automobiles, for the first stoplight was erected in 1915. Every individual in America moved from the frontiers and deserts to urban cities, signaling an end for the "wild west".

The Doctor skipped along merrily down the street, like the man child he was. All the New Englanders started to stare at him in curiosity and suspiciousness, it wasn't common to see a 26 year old man skipping down a street like a 9 year old schoolboy in this time period…. Or for any time period for that matter.

This was the city that the doctor's first recruit was staying at. This particular recruit was known as the star of the most bestselling book series, in Amy's time and space. This character was reported by a police constable to be staying at the house of science fiction/horror writer (who the doctor was somewhat of a fan boy of) who by after his death would become the most influential and famous horror writer of the 20th century, but by this time period, he was relatively obscure and new.

The Doctor tapped on the back of a middle-aged man with an Irish cap. "Excuse me good man" the doctor asked in cheerily and light hearted voice, "I'm looking for a Mr. Howard Phillip Lovecraft, do you know where he lives. The man turned around, before he spoke he wiped his powdered nose with his hand, "Ar… uh…He lives down that block over thar, ya can't miss, et". "Oh, thank you sure" the doctor said. As the Doctor walked away from him, the man pulled a small metal rod out of his pocket and planted it into his nose and briefly inhaled its white powdery contents, after that he said " godamn foreign limey, probably her ta take over ur somting".

**Chapter 2: **

The doctor strolled down the dark dimly lit street to see a brownish black apartment that seemed like it was built circa 1870-1871. "Well he is a horror writer of course" the doctor spoke to himself in humorous tone, while totally ignoring the atmosphere he was in. He steadily walked up the small steps a knocked on the door in a soft bump. The door gently opened to reveal a man in his early 30s. He was HP Lovecraft. "Yes, what is it" Lovecraft spoke in a curious tone. The Doctor swallowed his excitement over seeing his favorite author. "I'm looking for an English boy, probably in his mid teens, black hair, glasses, and a scar on his forehead. Then suddenly Lovecraft started to….smile. His smile was like that of the T-800 in T2, unnatural and just plain creepy. "Aw, a man of pure Anglo-Saxon blood", he spoke in a gleeful; voice, which was also rather uncommon. "Please come in, the character you looking for is sleeping on my couch". Lovecraft led the Doctor into a lit hallway with two bulbs on the wooden ceiling and a candle on the left side of the stone wall. Lovecraft opened a door on the right side of dust smelling hallway into Lovecraft's living room, complete with a fireplace, a coffee table, a small kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. There was the big couch, Lovecraft spoke of that was in front of the fireplace.

On that couch, one most iconic character in modern literature was sleeping. Harry Potter.

**Chapter 3**

Any normal person would question his sanity, but the Doctor was not a normal person, and Lovecraft would have already been dead by the time JK Rowling published the "the Philosophers stone" in 1997.

Lovecraft tapped his finger on the boys raven hair. "Wake up there boy, there's someone who wants to see you", Lovecraft whispered. Harry started to sit up; the doctor could see his trademark scar. Harry then grabbed his glasses; he then looked at both the Doctor and Lovecraft in shock. "Bloody hell, I thought it was all a dream, I really am in the 20s". "Oh not this again", moaned Lovecraft. "Not what again" asked the Doctor. " Ever since I found him in the ally, he's been yapping about him being from the 90s and him being a wizard, he has some imagination, course what am I saying I write amateur Science fiction for pulp magazines and dime novels".

"Where are my clothes", Harry yelled. "Don't threat there hanging outside, they were very wet, I must say I've never heard of Hogwarts before". "It's uh….. A boarding school in the north side of England" Harry said, "who's this man in the bow tie". "This is uh… uh…Hmm I didn't catch your name" said Lovecraft. "Oh forgive me, I haven't been properly introduced" kindly spoke the Doctor, "I'm the Doctor". "Doctor what" asked Harry. "Just the doctor" The doctor answered. "Doctor of what" asked Lovecraft. "Doctor of everything" the doctor answered yet again. The two looked puzzled, but it seemed clear to them that they were not going to get anything out of him.

"So why are you here" asked Harry. The doctor then turned to Lovecraft and asked "Is there somewhere private we can talk". "The halls", answered Lovecraft, "everyone's asleep, but please speak quietly". "Can do" the doctor answered back .Lovecraft gave Harry a Night shirt to wear, then the doctor and Harry proceeded into the dimly lit hallway, and quietly shut the door. "I'm here because the earth is in danger". "From what" asked Harry? "Oh well there has been a bit of a tear in the fabric of the known multiverse and…" "There are other universes" interrupted Harry. "Excuse me" the Doctor said in an impatiently childish tone, "but I do believe that I was bloody talking". "Sorry", said Harry, "go on". "Where was I, oh yes, I'm recruiting an army of people who can do extraordinary things, like you". Harries face started to become fearful. "How do you know about me" asked Harry, "are you a wizard to". "Oh I'm much more than that" the doctor said.

**Chapter 4**

As the doctor finished a loud explosion like noise came across, causing the glass on Lovecraft to break into shards. Lovecraft burst out of the door. "I apologize if I'm interrupting anything but there are intruders in my apartment" Lovecraft screamed. Then one of Lovecraft's neighbors kicked his own door down, in his hand was a double barreled shotgun. "What be that infernal noise" he yelled in anger. Then Lovecraft pointed at three strangers in his apartment. One was female, who wore a black dress, had messy brown hair, fare skin, ruby limps, and rather psychotic smirk. One was male who had long blond hair, a cane that had a silver snake head on top, and a black coat. The last one was rather large; he also had blonde hair a black coat. They both carried wooden rods. "Friends of yours" said the Doctor to harry. "Death eaters" said Harry, "what are they doing here", Harry was shocked to see his enemies, he wondered how they came here? . Lovecraft's neighbor pointed his shotgun at the long haired one. "Eat shells, you blasted heathens" he shouted. "Muggles and their guns" the long haired one whispered. He pointed his wand at him and yelled "Aveda Kedavra", a ball of light rocketed out of the wooden rod and smashed into the Neighbor, causing him to launch backwards and destroy the wall of his apartment. Lovecraft looked in horror at what he just saw. His face was filled with terror and sweat, he shaking all over. "THIS CANT BE HAPPENING, IT MUST BE ALL A DREAM" he panicked. Harry reached into his pocket and grabbed his wand. "Thank god it didn't fall out while my clothes were drying; otherwise we would end up like Lovecraft's neighbor.

"I think it's time for us to leave" the doctor said. The three men ran through the hall way. The three death eaters per suited after them "I'll slow them down" said Harry. He waved and pointed his wand at the charging death eaters and screamed in furry, "EXPECTO PATRONUM". A large stag made of light blocked half of the hallway, causing the death eaters to turn back and get there broomsticks. Harry finally caught up with the two men. "We don't have much time, they'll get there broomsticks and attack us from the sky" said Harry. "Never fear the Doctor is here" the Doctor said. Then a blue police box materialized out of the sidewalk. "Gentlemen, meet the TARDIS" said the Doctor. "Are you mad, we can't fit in that thing" Lovecraft said cynically. "Never judge a book by its cover" said the Doctor. He then proceeded to open the door of the TARDIS. "Just go on right in" said the Doctor

Lovecraft and Harry entered The TARDIS, and then doctor entered it and shut the door. The TARDIS started to levitate then it disappeared.

Chapter 5

"Wow, this place bigger on the inside", said Harry with aw. The inside of the TARDIS looked like a huge room from the exact time period they were in. The walls were brown, there was a couch that could fit ten people, a massive library with books that were written before and during 1919 (new books materialized as time went on), a Phonograph, a telephone, a carpet made of fine Persian wool, a kitchen and a medium sized dining room, a film room, a chandelier, two mechanical ceiling fans, a mahogany coffee table, and an armory. "I Never go anywhere without it, in fact it's my only way of going through time and space", explained the doctor. "CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON" barked Lovecraft. The Doctor could see by Lovecraft's face that he was scared for what by what just happened in his apartment. "Who or what are you" asked Lovecraft. "I'll try to explain as best as I can" the Doctor said in his usual cheerful manner. He adjusted his red bow tie and started explaining. "Wall you see Mr. Lovecraft, there has been a disturbance in the multiverse". "The multiverse" said Lovecraft; "there are other universes" asked Lovecraft. The Doctor held on to his Bowtie and answered "Yes, with very different physics, but any material or life form will carry the forms of matter that lets the object or the life form do the extraordinary ability that it can in universes such as this one were the elements from the dimension the object or organism came from, which is how the three intruders in your apartment could be able to use their magic, even though there is no such thing as magic in this dimension. "How cosmic" said Lovecraft, "so this young man comes from a world were wizards exist". "Not just wizards" answered Harry, "but practically all magical creatures". "I wonder what other worlds may have, maybe something man was not meant to know" Lovecraft pondered.

"If you don't mind Lovecraft" the Doctor spoke, "but I was thinking of dropping you off at the bureau of investigation, this next mission I was assigned to before this one is probably going to be dangerous for an individual such as you". "That would be nice", said Lovecraft "I'm not much of a fighting person, and after what I just saw in my apartment it should be no news that this one's going to be more Eldritch". "Doctor" said Harry, I'd like to help but my friends need me, you see back where I'm from, were fighting in a sort of civil war". "Well you're in luck; chances are your civil war has just escalated into an interdimensional world war, that's why we need you, this world is going to need all man power it needs, the Armies and navies of this world can't do it alone without help from super beings such as you and me". Harry thought about it, and decided that if he saved this world than chances are that he was going to save his world, for his enemies, the Death eaters had just entered it. "So were to, Doctor" asked Harry. "To post war Germany, there have been reports of mysterious young man, possibly around your age, wearing an orange and black suit, the weird part about is that the boy seems to be Japanese, yet he has blonde hair and blue eyes" "bloody hell" said Harry. "How disgusting" said Lovecraft, "I'm glad I'm not going, Race mixing always spawns the most hideous of creatures".

**Chapter 6**

After the Doctor dropped Lovecraft off at the bureau of investigation, Harry then concocts a summoning charm that allowed him to bring his broom from his world.

As the Doctor pilots the TARDIS Harry then asked him this, "Doctor, I never got to ask you, how I got here." "That's the whole reason why I'm here in this time period, to find what the cause of all this random teleportation is". "Do you think the three death eaters randomly teleported here like me" asked Harry. "Either that or they somehow knew were you were" the Doctor answered, "but I doubt they'll know where were going, I'm a master of secrets after all, and I like to play games with my foes, it makes my adventures more….fun".

After the conversation ended they finally materialized in Berlin, Germany, and it was peak of dawn. The orange sun grew out of the horizon, calling for a new day and new hope.

The Doctor and Harry then had breakfast at a local café, discussing how to find there next "recruit". "So here's the game plan" conducted the Doctor, "You'll use your broomstick search the entire country from the sky, while ill ask if anyone can find our orange jump suited boy". "You speak German" asked Harry. "I speak every language" answered the Doctor. "Every language" said Harry. "Every language" repeated the doctor in childish tone. "Ok, but Doctor I'm not suppose to use magic around….muggles" Harry said. "Some rules are meant to be broken" the doctor said.

*BOOOOOOOOM*. A loud ear pear icing explosion suddenly sprouted out of the plaza the café was near. Harry and the doctor were mildly hurt, with their ears beeping. As soon as there hearing returned, they heard citizens screaming, gunfire, and cries of revolution. *****"LANGE LEBEN DIE WELT UMDREHUNG" one man shouted. The doctor and Harry soon realized that the Communists were revolting.

***Translation: "**LONG LIVE THE WORLD REVOLUTION"!

**Chapter 7**

The two soon quickly reacted and created a barricade out of tables that were knocked out by the blast. As the left over smoke cleared from the bomb, they could see workers with caps, suspenders, boots, Mauser rifles, and lugers charging to the police head quarters, which happened to be next to café were the two were barricaded at. "I forgot that I was in time of the era Russian revolution" said harry as he was hiding behind the table. "Indeed" said the doctor, "these workers think they fight for freedom and liberty, but really they just want to create another Bolshevik dictator ship like in Russia". Harry then got up from behind the table and shouted "ALARTE ASCENDARE". A group of revolutionaries were then launched into the air and landed on another group of revolutionaries. The doctor proceeded to grab his Staser to blast an agitated revolutionary. The revolutionaries decided to turn their attention away from police head quarters, towards the doctor and Harry. "Oh crap" said Harry. The workers charged at them, but with a whip of his wand Harry casted another spell at the red horde. "AQUA ERUCTO", Harry cried as a jet of water streamed out of his wand and knocked a column of workers like a tidal wave. The Doctor fired his staser again, at a worker who tried to climb over the barricade with a knife. More waves came, this time they were armed with Bayonets, hammers, swords, grenades, bombs, machine pistols, and a machine gun crew.

"Harry", the doctor spoke, "go try to find our Japanese boy, I'll hold them off. "But they'll bloody murder you" said Harry. "Don't worry" said the doctor, "I'll be ok, just go". Harry then whistled for his broom. The broom came whizzing through the plaza, the revolutionaries didn't know what to make of it. Harry then hopped on to his broom and flew off.

Chapter 8

In the headquarters' of the German communist party, Marxist philosophers, Rosa Luxemburg and Karl Liebknecht speak with two mysterious individuals. One was a male with blonde hair that covered his right eye, the second was also male with red hair, and they both wore long dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin high collar. *****"Unsere manner benotigen mehr bomben, Herr Deidera" said Luxemburg. "Bringen sie uns die neun schwanzen Fuchs, Dann reden wir, Luxembourg Chan" said the boy with long blonde hair. Liebknecht then interjected, "Aber du hast nie etwas gesagt uber ein Fuchs". Then the red headed one responded, "Es ist ein junge mit dem fuchs in ihm versiegelt, Karl san". "Ich verstehe nicht, Herr Sasori" said Liebknecht. The blonde answered, "BAKA, kein junge, keine bomben, Welt revolution, keine Diktatur des proletariats, kein deal". "Was bedeutet dieser junge aussehen, Herr Sasori", Luxemburg asked. Sasori answered with, "Er hat blonde haare, blaue Augen, eine silberne stirnband wie sein, eine orange und schwarzen anzug, und ist vermutlich um seine teenagerzeit". " Ordnung, schicken wir unsere manner um ihn zu suchen, aber gu besser dein wort halten" said Luxemburg. "Deal", Sasori and Luxembourg shook hands. The two cloaked characters left the headquarters' and walked down a dark and damped alley way. "Hm U ̄ n so no yōna orokana kangae to shite marukusushugi, sasori wa, toki ni wareware wa korera no sasaina hitobito o korosu koto ga dekiru" asked Deidera. "Korera no hitobito wa, ikutsu ka wa watashitachi ni shiyō shite ite, sono shiyō ga nakunatta toki, wareware wa sore wa sorera o korosu koto ga dekimasu, Answered Sasori.

***translation 1:**

**Luxemburg: **Our men require more bombs.

**Deidera: **Bring us the nine tailed fox, and then we'll talk.

**Liebknecht**: But you never said anything about a fox.

**Sasori:** There is a boy with a fox sealed in him.

**Liebknecht: **I do not understand.

**Deidera:** No boy, no bombs, no world revolution, no dictatorship of the proletariat, no deal.

**Luxemburg: **what does this boy look like?

**Sasori: ** He has blond Hair, Blue eyes, a silver head band like his, an orange and black shirt suit, and is believed to be in his teens.

**Luxemburg: **Alright, we'll send our men to look for him, but you better keep your word.

**Translation 2:**

**Deidera: **Hm, Marxism, such a stupid idea, Sasori, when can we kill these petty people?

**Sasori:** These people have some use to us, when that use runs out, then we can kill them.

**Chapter 9**

Naruto opened his eyes. He was shocked to see the room he was in. the walls and floor were made of rubber, the bed was hard and uncomfortable, and the toilet and sink were filthy and unsanitary. The only tow light sources were from a window that showed the bright yellow sun and the small window on the metal door. He soon realized where he was in, an Asylum. He thought for sure this was all a dream.

Before he woke up in this strange world, he as traveling back to his home town Konoha, after 2 years of training with Jiraiya. In a fit of anger and terror he started to bang on the metal wall. "Get me out of here, I don't belong here, were the Hell am I" he shouted. The doctors and nurses ignored him then spoke in a strange language he did not understand. He stopped banging on the wall, for he knew they weren't going to answer. "By Kami, what the hell did I do to deserve this" he mumbled to himself. He wondered if someone used some sort of teleportation Jutsu to send him to this new world. He pondered if this place was a shinobi village, another continent, or maybe another world. The Third explanation seemed to make sense, because architecture, language, clothing were alien to him. He prayed to kami that Jiraiya or Kakashi or anyone would come and save him. Then it came to him. "Why am I calling for help like a princess in a fairy tale, I'm a Ninja for Kami's sake" he yelled to himself. "Now what Jutsu can I use to get out of here" he said to himself as he rubbed his chin. He couldn't use his Kunai, for he was wearing a hospital gown, the doctors and nurses probably took it away from him. "Well picking the door lock is out of the question" he said to himself. "I could use the shadow clone jutsu, the weight could forcibly open the door, but wait this room is small, all the clones could crush me", He thought. "I could use the sexy technique, but there are nurses here". "Aha, a Rasengan" he shouted. He slowly backed away from the door, throughout his right hand in clutching pose. "RASENGAN". The metal door blew open, He heard someone say "Achtung", he did not know what it means but he didn't care, he was free.

**Chapter 10**

Harry flew high in the sky. He searched every nook and cranny of the city of Berlin. "Were can that bloody kid be", he mumbled to himself. Then he spotted a large red bricked building. "There's a building I haven't checked, I hope he's in there", he spoke in glee and excitement. Just than a small whooshing sun speeded past his ear. "Sniper", he whispered to himself. He avoided the Snipers fire by drawing out his fire by making random maneuvers. As the sun broke through the grey sky, he could see the reflective sunlight from the Sniper's scope. He charged directly at the snipers position, which was located behind a chimney on top of a smokehouse. He waved his wand and pointed at the sniper with a rush of adrenaline. He screamed, "AVIS", a flock of colorful tropical birds materialized out of the small wooden wand. Harry then halted his broom like a rider telling a horse to stop. The birds flew towards the sniper and proceeded to peck him. Harry looked in sheer terror of what he had just done to that man. The snipers eyes started to pop out by the birds sharp beaks, it was like a scene from Alfred Hitchcock's "the Bird's". He then fell of roof into a dark and dirty alleyway. Harry then speeded, trying to get that horrible image out of his mind.

**Chapter 11**


End file.
